A Different Ending
by lordofthepringles
Summary: Luke finishes his first novel, but Reid is a little upset about the original ending. Totally AU/A Fixit Fiction. Definitely contains spoilers for the ending.


Luke is so excited. He finally finished his first novel. It had been a long time coming.

He and Reid had been together now for three years, and every day was new and exciting and better than the one before it.

Luke couldn't wait to get home and force Reid to read all the way through.

So, he stopped at the store and picked up enough lunch meat to feed an army, Reid's favorite condiments, a huge box of condoms and bonus size lube that would last them at least a month.

When he got home, he was the first to arrive, which made him very happy.

He made sandwiches the size of his head, popped open a beer, and poured a very large bag of potato chips into a bowl.

He paced nervously waiting for his boyfriend's arrival home from work.

Finally, a few minutes past five, Luke heard the key in the lock and immediately flung it open.

"Welcome home, baby."

He kissed Reid passionately, pulled him inside and slammed him up against the door.

Reid's hands were immediately emptied of all belongings and were in Luke's hair pulling him closer.

Finally, Luke stepped back, leaving a very flustered and glazy eyed Reid staring at him in shock.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I'm just happy to see my favorite boyfriend."

"I'm your only boyfriend, Luke."

"That's what you think."

Luke turned then and walked over to the kitchen table.

"I made you dinner."

"What's the occasion?"

"I finally finished the book."

"Thank the Lord almighty."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means I can finally get a good night's sleep, without you launching yourself at the bed at 4 a.m., when you finally decide to drag your sorry ass to bed."

"Oh, come on, Reid. It hasn't been that bad."

"Not that bad? Almost a full fucking year, Luke."

"Well, it's over now. And I want you to be the first to read the finished product."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I want your opinion."  
Reid just shrugged and inhaled the first sandwich.

Luke went into the bedroom then and grabbed the manuscript and placed it on the table near Reid.

"Finish eating, and then read it. I'll be in the family room watching Glee."

"I thought that wasn't on until the end of September."

"I have every episode saved on the dvr."

"Oh, good God, help me now."

"Don't even pretend you don't love the show, Reid."  
Reid just rolled his eyes and went back to his food.

Luke grabbed some popcorn and grape juice and settled down in the huge overstuffed leather sofa, Reid insisted on, and his cashmere snuggie his mother had special ordered for him.

After about three episodes, he found himself dozing on and off. He got up and dragged himself to the bedroom.

He brushed his teeth, changed into boxers and one of Reid's old college t-shirts.

As he fell into bed, he saw Reid come in as well.

Reid had on nothing but pajama bottoms, and his reading glasses, which Luke found obscenely hot.

"How far into it are you?"  
"I'm about done."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm a speed reader."

Reid put the manuscript on the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Luke burrowed under the covers and waited for Reid to come back.

A few minutes later Reid was sitting in bed reading again.

The small reading lamp on his nightstand was on, but Luke was so tired it barely fazed him.

Within five minutes he was out.

He was suddenly being shaken awake.

He looked at the clock, it was now 3 a.m.

Reid was looking over at him waving the manuscript around in his hand.

"Is something wrong?"

Luke was still trying to make sense of what was going on. His eyes were still adjusting to the light, and his mind was a bit fuzzy.

"You fucking killed me off in the story? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"The story, Luke!"

"What about it?"

"You kill me off by having me hit by a train!"

"No, you are not Cage."

"The hell I'm not. Antisocial, brilliant cardiologist, who is gay, has no time for love, but meets a hot blonde, who is well younger and forces him to change his ways."

"Really, Reid, I didn't write Cage as you."

"So, why do Cage and Duke have run ins all the time, where they constantly manhandle each other, only to fall in love, have mad passionate sex, and end up in a relationship together where they live together?"

"Because it was romantic."

"Seriously, Luke? You make me die so I can give my heart to Doogie?"

"Now, Reid, come on, you're just reading things into it now."

"Oh, am I? Let me read a passage, "Cage and Mick were colleagues, one a pediatrician who was in love with Cage's best friend Mary. Now, Mick was also the son of the chief of staff, Don, and he believed with all his heart, he should be the chief of staff, but Cage was the most brilliant cardiologist the world had ever seen, and since he was pretentious and sort of an asshole, he thought he was entitled to it. Now, you seriously want to tell me that you aren't describing me and Chris?"

"I guess I could see how it would be construed that way."

"Why the hell would you have me die in a fucking train wreck?"

"It wasn't you!"

"I mean, seriously, Luke. You have me sit in the car trying to start it, while any normal person who heard the train whistle, would just get out. Then you had the seat belt jammed? You really must've wanted me dead, to make me suddenly brain dead in the story."

"Reid, I'm telling you, it was completely unintentional."  
"Whatever. If you wanted to break up with me, you didn't have to kill me off in your story, you could've just told me."

"I don't want to break up with you!"

"Really? Well, why else would you go to such great lengths to kill me off in a story, then insist I sit down and read the whole thing in one sitting?"

"Cause, I wanted to see what you thought of the story."

"I think it sucks."

"Would it make you feel better if Chris died to give you his heart?"

"Actually, I think the hot young blonde, Duke, should die and give Mick his heart."

"So, you're saying you want me to die?"

"You're the one who said it had nothing to do with real life, so why does it matter who dies?"

"Fuck you, Reid."

"Not unless you change the ending."  
"Fine. I'll have Mick die, and Mary will be all like, "How could this happen?"

"Then you'll bring in that hot Australian dude she talks about to sweep her off her feet, and she'll be happy."

"Look at you, being all sentimental, Reid. I didn't know you had it in you."  
"Yeah, well, even I like a happy ending."  
"Are you satisfied with the new ending of the story?"

"Yes. You and I are happy, Katie is happy with Australian dude, and I have the chief of staff job. It's pretty good."

Luke just rolled his eyes and turned back over as if to go to sleep.

"Hey, I thought you wanted me to fuck you."  
Luke grinned and turned on his side,

"Well, if you insist."

The next day, the book was headed to the editor, with a new ending, and a mind blowing sex scene added to the book.

Reid was convinced it was Luke's best work ever.

The book went on to top the New York Time's bestseller's list for forty weeks, and when Reid "accidentally" left one of his many copies in the staff break room, Chris picked it up and read it.

He told Luke it was a great story, and one of the best he'd ever read. Reid could not agree more.


End file.
